


Comfort is Food and Anime

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Abuse, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: RyoTwo has consumed me whole so I gift you this, Ultimate Imposter backstory with MitaraiAlso, Small RyoTwo extra.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Comfort is Food and Anime

Ultimate Imposter, Better known as Sagishi was a strange fellow, They were born nor boy or girl and was never given a name. 

Of course it's possible for that to happen, Not as rare as many people think but Imposters life was definetly apart from that.

Their mother died when they were young, They have almost no memory of her, Their father cooked, Not only that but he was accepting of Imposters curiousity, Especially when it came to gender.

Imposter would often find themself sneaking into the kitchen for a snack before their first school, Eating was not only a habit but a comfort, After school though it was a different story.

They had to pick a bathroom to use and had to stick with that gender, Choosing male was their first mistake of many, They were constantly insulted about their weight and behavior, Their voice was more feminine than masculine and students loved to pick on them for that.

Often calling them the "Fatty." Imposter spiraled into a sick cycle of eating then puking it out but nothing worked; the weight stuck.

They were good at voice acting, Mimicking behaviors and more, They liked to focus on details, Especially in human actions, Togami Byakuya, As an example; he was rude, Arrogant and yet held up to high expectations.

After not long, Their father soon died too, Leaving them with no good people in their life, And food was cut short. 

They would have to scam, Lie and steal identities to buy food, Mamoru Taichi was their only clutch but even then, Mamoru found out and threatened them if they didn't stop using Mamorus identity. 

And that was 15 years of their life, Being a thief, Before getting an invitation to a school, Not any school, But Hopes Peak as the SHSL Imposter. How they found out about their job was unknown, Good scout, Probably.

There, They met another strange fellow, Mitarai Ryota, Who asked if they could be friends.

Mitarai Ryota, Previously known as Murin as his birth name, Was born a girl, And yet, He was a boy.

He was bullied just as Imposter but for different reasons, He was unnaturally skinny, Pale too, Creeps would often target him and "Warm" Him, Where the creeps would put their hands on his body.

One went too far and managed to take his clothes off before he ran away, "Vampire." Was a common insult with his life, Only bested by "Ghost." and "Crybaby."

His comfort was anime, Anything about anime, Songs, Cosplay especially making art was all in his mind. 

He wanted to make it one day, And that wish came true, He was good at it, When he first showed it to his teacher he could see hope light up in her eyes.

He released it at an early age, It was a 30 minute short about a girl and her cat discovering the cat was actually a dog on the inside, Mitarai told his own story. 

Just as always, He got an invite, from Hopes Peak. 

SHSL Animator, He fell into tears just at that name. He was the best animator out there.

At Hopes Peak, He met Imposter, Who was gentle, Mitarai often found himself gazing at them from across the room, Waiting for the look his old fake friends would give but it never came.

\---

"Ryota." Imposter sighed out, Mitarai had focused on animating too much again, "Just a second, I need to save." Mitarai saved his work, As always. "Ryota..." Imposters voice softened, They weren't mad. Mitarai turned around on his chair with a small "Huh?", "You forgot to take it off." Imposter pointed at Mitarais chest, Which hurt now that Mitarai thought about it, "Oh- I'm sorry." He apologised, Imposter sighed again, "If you could take it off that would be kind." Mitarai pouted, He wasn't usually this self aware but he had gotten less than nice comments on his chest recently.

Imposter seemed to get an idea before leaving, Mitarai blinked in confused, Waiting.

"Put this on after you take it off." Imposter came back with one of their shirts in hand, Mitarai lit up knowing what it meant, "Yeah! Will do," He got up from his chair, Grabbing the shirt after. "Do you want me to...leave the room?" Mitarai nodded shyly, Muttering a half-assed apology, Imposter smiled sweetly before leaving.

Mitarai inhaled and shut his eyes, Taking off his original shirt he reached for the less than fitted binder on his chest before taking it off, Not opening his eyes, He patted around for Imposters shirt... And grabbed it. 

Opening his eyes he looked at the design, It was merch from an anime about food, You could blame Mitarai for making Imposter watch that, Putting it on wasn't hard, Not even with closed eyes, Once it was fully on, Mitarai reached for the clothes on the floor, Picked them up, And put them in a small box. "Done!" He beamed, When Imposter came in, They first looked at the box (which was title "evidence crate") to see if the binder was actually in there, Then they looked at Mitarai, Who was probably smiling like an idiot at the most basic task he had won doing.

"I love you, Hun." Imposter leaned in for a hug, Not being pushed away, Mitarai hugged back "I love you too, You sap."


End file.
